


Room #10

by orvinus



Series: Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball Team Secret [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Collars, Crying, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Foot licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Submission, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvinus/pseuds/orvinus
Summary: In order to secure a place as a starter, one needs to be in the Head Coach's good books and there is only one way to do it: sex. Shirabu is desperate enough to cast his pride aside in order to play.
Relationships: Washijou Tanji/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball Team Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Room #10

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is some extremely self-indulgent shit thats been on my mind for a few weeks and i finally wrote it out. dont read if you're not into this stuff. 
> 
> shirabu gets wrecked through and through here. 
> 
> enjoy the show.

There was a secret shared by the starting members of the Shiratorizawa Academy Boys Volleyball Club.

In order to safely secure a spot as a starter, you need to catch the eye of the head coach, Washijo Tanji.

Washijo Tanji was a short man with a shorter temper, but he had an eye for talent. His picks usually succeed in life, whether it be in volleyball or another field completely. This man can sense potential, therefore his word was considered gospel for the members of the club.

While everyone on the team knew that in order to succeed, they needed to catch this man's eye, they don’t really understand what it actually meant.

Coach Washijo, despite being in his seventies, had the stamina of someone in their twenties. the starting members of the team can guarantee that.

After all, they spent three years being trained by him both on the court and in the bedroom.

There was a reason why starting members had their own rooms in the dorms. On the surface, it was awarded to motivate them to try their best on the team and bring the club to nationals again. However, that was just a cover for its actual use.

Each starting member was given their own personal rooms in order to not be disturbed during Coach Washijo's room visits.

They had their own separate wing too so that no one outside will hear the noises made during those visits.

Coach Washijo was walking down the hallway of that very wing. He passed by numerous rooms until he stopped in front of the second last room on the left. There was no nameplate on the door. Instead, the number 10 was nailed into it neatly.

Without knocking first, he entered the room and was satisfied by the sight that greeted him.

A blindfolded boy was kneeling on the floor. He wasn’t wearing a single piece of clothing — completely butt naked save for the impressive collar around his neck.

The leash connected to the collar was held in his mouth as he kneeled there.

His face was slightly pink and his slanted bangs were a bit dishevelled — Shirabu Kenjirou looked like a dog waiting for its master to return.

In a way, he was.

Washijo grinned at his lovely pet's obedience and rewarded him with a soft pet on the head. He took the leash from Shirabu's mouth – now slobbered with saliva – and tugged the boy to follow him further into the room.

Training Shirabu was his greatest pleasure.

Shirabu was a natural born brat. He was stubborn and spoiled and during their first few sessions together, he was fiercely resisting Washijo.

Lesser men would have given up. but Washijo was not a lesser man.

In fact, Shirabu's brattiness grew his desire to completely break the boy.

Watching Shirabu mewl and whine under him shot him with unmatched arousal.

He managed to break Shirabu, of course. A couple of months together and he shattered the poor boy's mind.

While that was the case, Shirabu still had a small trace of his brat self left in him that would occasionally slip out.

The Shirabu in front of him was on all fours, tongue desperately lapping up each and every crevice of Washijo's foot. He slipped Washijo's big toe into his mouth and closed in around it, sucking it eagerly before letting go, a thin strand of saliva connecting his mouth and the toe. He quickly switched to the sole of the foot, licking and sucking every surface without fail.

He slowly moved up, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on Washijo's still clothed leg. He placed a particularly passionate kiss on the inside thigh, leaving a soggy spot on the pants.

Washijo grinned, happy at the service he was recieving. he grabbed Shirabu's chin and jerked his face upwards so he could see the sloppy dog that was licking his foot.

Shirabu, who was still blindfolded, was softly panting, as he waited to be addressed.

"How is my favourite slut doing tonight?" Washijo asked softly.

Shirabu shuddered slightly and his already hard cock twitched in response.

“I’m ready, master," Shirabu replied immediately.

Washijo shoved two fingers into Shirabu's mouth and removed the blindfold, delighted by the response that his boy gave.

Shirabu was spinning from the sudden change of brightness but didnt forget to suck and lick the long, calloused fingers jammed into his mouth. He kept eye contact with Washijo as he did so, his noisy slurps filling the quiet room.

"Take off my clothes," Washijo ordered.

The reaction was immediate and Shirabu climbed up onto Washijo's lap and leaned into the older man, nestling his head into the man's collarbones where he started sloppily sucking the exposed skin. He dutifully unbuttoned the coach's shirt as slowly as he could, hands groping and massaging his body as he continued to carry out the command.

Shirabu dragged his tongue further away, suckling on Washijo's shoulder, a spot he knew Washijo liked. His stiff cock was pressing against the older man's thigh, giving Shirabu the stimulation he sought. He rolled his hips forward against Washijo's thigh and a moan was elicited from his mouth. As his hands continued to undress Washijo, he kept rolling his hips forward, chasing the friction. His moans got louder and all at once, when he was almost at his climax, Washijo shoved him off his thigh and flat onto the floor.

Shirabu whined loudly, discontent over being denied his orgasm. Drool leaked out of his mouth and his cheeks were flushed as he looked forlornly at Washijo's thigh.

"I told you to undress me and you were busy pleasuring yourself," Washijo scolded him. "You know what happens when you disobey me, right?"

"Y-yes, master," Shirabu whimpered, reaching for the red ribbon tied onto his collar.

It was just a simple red ribbon. Shirabu brought it down to his hardened member and tied it tight at its base, whimpering as he tightened it.

"Good," Washijo purred, pleased at the show of obedience. "If you play nice, we'll end the punishment earlier. Now, continue."

Washijo had discarded his shirt on his own. All that was left was his pants.

Shirabu fumbled forward, careful to not cause any accidental friction to his painful erection. His hands clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped his master's pants, pulling it down to his ankles.

The musky smell of Washijo's dick hit him and he was once again salivating, forgetting him erection and began to mouth Washijo's cock through his briefs.

Shirabu buried his nose into the old man's crotch and breathed in the manly smell, extremely aroused. He pulled down the underwear and the cock sprang up, hitting him square on the face.

As he removed both the briefs and the pants from Washijo's ankles, he nuzzled against the hard cock, kissing it affectionately.

He peppered small kisses along the shaft and licked it up and down along this length. Washijo's favourite spot was at the base of his cock, just above his balls — Shirabu made sure to spend more time there, eyes screwed as he sucked that spot. He felt Washijo tense up for a second and was pleased that his effort bore fruit.

He dragged his lips further down and swallowed one testicle, licking it all over in his mouth before releasing it with a small pop. He lapped up the other one, nipping on it in various places.

Shirabu went back to the tip of the cock and sucked on its head, showing it the attention it deserved. He shoved his tongue into the urethra, teasing it for several seconds before swallowing the whole length into his mouth.

His head bobbed back and forth, occassionally managing to get everything in and Washijo sat there on the edge of the bed with a lustful expression plastered all over his face.

He got off the bed and laced his fingers into Shirabu's hair gently before tugging it tight and thrusting his hip forward into Shirabu's throat in one swift movement. He stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling out and Shirabu gasped, choking for air. Tears were brimming over his eyes as he coughed. Not giving him time to recover, Washijo thrusted his cock into Shirabu's mouth again, arousal growing as the sound of Shirabu choking and gurgling filled the room.

Facefucking was one of the first things Washijo trained Shirabu in.

The first time they did it, Shirabu threw up. that didnt stop the facefucking, though.

Months had passed and Shirabu was taking like the slut he was. He was kneeling in front of Washijo with his hands planted squarely on his thighs as the older man continued to thrust roughly into his mouth.

This went on for another few minutes and Washijo ended it by coming into Shirabu's throat, pushing the boy's hand into his crotch to ensure every inch of him was inside.

He slid his cock out and lifted Shirabu's face by the chin.

The boy opened his mouth for Washijo to see and everything was swallowed. His eyes were dazed and tear streaks, snot and drool were running down his face.

He was properly wrecked.

"Well done, my little cumslut," Washijo said, spitting into Shirabu's open mouth. "What do you want next?"

"M-master," Shirabu croaked, throat still sore from the fucking. "Please... please let me cum with your big, hard cock."

Washijo smiled, satisfied by the meekness that was shown. "I’ll be nice this time and fuck you."

"Thank you, Master!"

Washijo sat down against the bed frame, moving aside the pillows so he could comfortably sit at the centre.

"Put it in yourself, slut."

Shirabu clambered his way up onto the bed and stradled his master. His cock was painful and the ribbon was still tied neatly at its base.

The boy lines up the coach's cock against his entrance and a moan escaped his mouth. he slowly pressed it against his hole and felt this head enter, spreading him open.

Without warning, Washijo held Shirabu by the hips and slammed it down on his cock and Shirabu let out a little scream.

The boy was seeing stars and his insides tightened up and his cock gave a hard twitch.

Washijo chuckled, smacking Shirabu flat on his ass cheek and the boy shuddered in response. "This little whore had a dry orgasm from getting a dick shoved clean into his ass," he said, grinning at Shirabu's reddened face and the whimpers and mewls spilling out of his mouth.

A few months ago, Shirabu would be glaring indignantly right back at him, rebelling against the pleasure.

The current Shirabu had already lost to lust and arousal. His mouth was askew, eyes glazed over and cheeks pink from the humiliation he just suffered.

It would be nice to see the rebellious expression again, but he preferred the Shirabu that was drunk on pleasure.

"You deserve a reward," Washijo said, untying the ribbon on Shirabu's throbbing dick.

Shirabu let out an appreciative moan and Washijo tightened his grip on the boy's hips.

"We'll be going all night, cumslut. Prepare yourself."

And Washijo slammed his hips forward while pushing Shirabu down against him and the boy let out a choked gasp as he was once again overwhelmed by stimulation again.

"...More...more...harder...yeah...yeah...yeah...there...good..." the boy could barely string two words together, panting hard as he continued to be fucked.

Shirabu was fondling his own chest as the moans spilled out from him. His fingers tugged at his nipples, abusing the nubs as Washijo had done countless times before.

It didnt take too long for Shirabu to get lost in the pleasure. His tongue was lolled out of his mouth and his eyes were unfocused as Washijo continued to thrust into him. the boy's cock flopped uselessly on Washijo's stomach, completely ignored.

When Washijo felt his climax was near, he reached for Shirabu's cock and lazily pumped it. Shirabu, still sensitive from his dry orgasm, tightened up from the sudden stimulation and within seconds, he felt his insides being filled with something warm. At the same time, Washijo pumped the boy's cock faster and he came all over Washijo's chest.

Shirabu's breathing was laboured and he was still spinning from his latest climax.

Washijo gave him no time to recover. The older man slid his cock out and cum oozed out from Shirabu's abused hole as he did so. Without warning, he flipped the boy around so his ass would face Washijo.

Shirabu was had his face planted into the bed, arms too weak to prop him up as he tried to recover.

A soft moan escaped his lips when Washijo thrusted his into his hole.

"No... I just... came..." said Shirabu, tears in his eyes as he continued to moan in pleasure. "I can’t... take it..."

"You’re taking it just fine, slut," Washijo said, spanking the boy's ass cheek. His insides tightened and cute cries came from him.

It was irresistible.

He continued to spank both cheeks in turn, enjoying as it slowly turned red. Shirabu was also turning into a bigger mess as he begged Washijo for more. Tears were running down his pretty face as be continued to cry and mewl for more stimulation from his master.

Washijo reached out his hand and grabbed a handful of Shirabu's hair and tugged it hard to see the mess on the boy's face. he nipped the boy's ear and whispered in a low voice, "Who do you belong to?"

Shirabu let out a soft whimper and replied desperately, "I am Master Washijo's property."

"Yes, you are," a satisfied Washijo said with a big grin.

It went on for several more hours. Shirabu passed out from overstimulation several times over the course of those several hours.

After it ended, Washijo took a quick shower and rinsed all the bodily fluids off his body. He kept a toothbrush and change of clothes in all of the rooms just in case he needed them.

When he exited the bathroom, he went to the bed to check on Shirabu.

The boy was out cold.

Shirabu was still wearing the collar that was a symbol of his complete obedience to his master, Washijo. The boy was still sprawled wide from the last position that he and Washijo had sex in. His face was screwed up in pleasure with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His dick lay limp on his stomach and his chest was spattered with cum.

His hole was gaping slightly and a steady ooze of cum was coming out and staining the sheets.

Shirabu was a mess and Washijo was filled with a sense of satisfaction upon seeing the condition he had put the boy in.

As promised, he had completely broken Shirabu Kenjirou.

**Author's Note:**

> i have several more planned in my head with other members of the team. drop suggestions or things you want done to certain members and ill probably include them in the story bcs why not. 
> 
> thanks for reading that mess. 
> 
> see you in the next installation of this raunchy ass series.


End file.
